Merry 2009 Chrsitmas, Wildcats!
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Get ready for the holidays with your favorite group of friends, the Wildcats, and their families as they get ready for The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats! Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar
1. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

_**Title:**_ Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats.

_**Author:**_ Jessica L. Ayers

_**Disclaimer:**_ So don't own as per always.

_**Claimer:**_ Only the normal.

_**Category:**_ High School Musical (of course =)

_**Rating:**_ Probably T.

_**Feedback:**_ Yes, please. Very much appreciated.

_**Characters:**_ The Wildcats and families and others.

_**Full Summary:**_ Get ready for the holidays with your favorite group of friends, the Wildcats, and their families as they get ready for The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats!

_**Story started: December 7, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 9, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, friends or more like family, this story is getting started late by a couple of days because as some of you know I had keyboard problems, but thankfully that's all taken care of so, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 1: Santa Claus is Coming to Town-**

**(December 1, 2009.)**

The golden leaves of autumn had all tumbled to the ground, and the winter winds had begun to blow toss them all around Albuquerque, New Mexico and while nine families, all living in a horseshoe shaped street with a gazebo in the middle of it, all decorated for the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas.

"Our street is defiantly going to be the all time best decorated street this Christmas," an African American afro haired eighteen year old boy said as he helped hang strands of white lights around the big tree that sat in the middle of the U-shaped street they all lived on while others worked on hanging multi-colored lights around the wooden fence that was around the tree that sat on the beautiful white gazebo.

"Isn't are street always the best decorated at Christmas?" the resident almost Ice Queen of East High School, Sharpay Anne Evans, asked Chad Nicholas Danforth, as she helped her best friend, the beautiful and talented, Filipina, Gabriella Marie Montez, hang red velvet bows on each fence post.

"True," Chad replied as he moved to help his mom, Vanessa, put multicolored lights around the railings of the steps that lead up onto the gazebo.

"So, you kids got anything special planned after school tomorrow?" Chad's dad, Kyle, asked his son's group of friends that were known as the famous Wildcats – Taylor Annabelle McKessie (Chad's girlfriend and co-Scholastic Decathlon captain), Chad (who was the co-basketball captain as well as the co-Varsity baseball captain, and track team co-captain), Sharpay (who was the co-president of the drama department with her twin), Zeke Lake Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend, an amazing baker, and one of the starting five basketball players), Ryan Joshua Evans (Sharpay's older by two minutes twin brother and the drama co-president along with the East High mascot, the Wildcat), Martha Lynn Cox (Ryan's girlfriend, the Cheerleading Captain, and on the Scholastic Decathlon team), Jason Allen Cross (one of the five starting basketball players and who loved to sleep), Kelsi Monique Nielson (Jason's girlfriend as well as the composer of the school musicals with made piano skills), and of course, the Golden Couple of East High School, the couple that broke them all free from the status quo, the basketball captain and the hottest guy ever, Troy Alexander Bolton, who also was the golf captain; and his beautiful Filipina girlfriend, Gabriella Marie Montez, who was more Sharpay's adopted twin sister than best friend who also did the school musicals (with Troy), did volleyball, was the co-captain of the track team and the Scholastic Decathlon co-captain, and girls' basketball captain.

"Basketball practice," the boys (minus Ryan) all replied with a slight groan.

"Oh, suck it up. You boys know that we have to have practices after school and during free period because of the Christmas Tournament coming up," the boys East High basketball coach, athletic director, health and gym teacher, and also Troy's dad, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton told his team.

"Well, don't feel bad guys because I have it too, right with you guys as does the rest of my team," Gabriella told the four basketball stars as she helped her dad place LED candy canes around the gazebo.

"Well, at least Captain over here will be happen, while we suffer without our girlfriends," Chad told his little "sister".

"Sorry, guys," Troy told them with a smile as his girlfriend walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and then placing a soft kiss on his chin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are," Zeke told him as he smiled when his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him from the side causing him to wrap his own arms around her in return.

Troy smiled and placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's head as she let out her beautiful giggle to Zeke's reply.

"Alright, you guys, let's break it up and get this down before the winter wing get's the best of us," Gabriella's mom, Inez Anne Montez, told the group who all smiled and nodded, going back to their normal jobs, except for Troy who opted to stay close to his girlfriend, which everyone knew better than to object about.

Ten minutes later, they finished decorating the tree with all sorts of colored garland and putting the star tree toper on it before they each all went back to their separate homes to start working on decorating the inside and outside of them for the holiday season.

Outside of each of the houses, white icicle lights were hung around the house while green, red or multi-colored LED net lights were thrown over the bushes, wreaths with red velvet bows sat on the front of each house door that also had white lights around them as did the porch posts and banister, and lastly the walkways all either had LED red and white candy canes or big LED bulbs lining them on both sides. The Montez household, who also had two pine trees, in each of the corners of their white picket fence, had put beautiful multi-colored LED starlight spheres in each tree while under one tree sat a vanity scene and under the other tree sat three Wisemen, and at the very top of each tree sat stars, a gold one and white one.

Also in each front window of the houses, the living room windows that faced the street, you could see the bright glow of lights that surrounded each mantle of the brick fireplaces in each house as well as in each window (but the teens' windows) sat a single wireless LED candle light.

The teens windows had just the regular either multicolored or singled colored lights around them, except for Gabriella's French in-swing balcony doors that led to her Romeo and Juliet background as her and Troy had come to call it, was outlined in white and red lights, which were along with gold the East High School colors, the Wildcat colors.

----

"Baby Girl, Sharpay, you girls ready to go yet because everyone's here and waiting for you girls to come down so we can leave in time for the town lighting," Gabriella's dad, Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez, the Head Coach of the Los Angeles Lakers, asked his daughter and his daughter's best friend, as he knocked on Gabriella's French in-swing bedroom doors that had beautiful satin red and white candy cane striped curtains on them.

"Yeah, we'll be right now, Daddy," Gabriella replied to her dad.

"Alright," Greg told them before he went back down the beautifully decorated staircase that had red a gold garland twisted around the banister while down each banister mini poll were strings of lights twisted around them.

"They coming, Honey?" Greg's wife asked as he came down the staircase, already as the rest of them having on their hats, gloves, scarves, boots, and winter jackets; the woman also having either their Chanel (CC), Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana (D&G), or Louis Vuitton (LV) totes over their shoulders.

"According to your daughter, they'll be right down," Greg told his wife as he slipped on his coat, gloves, scarf, and hat.

"My daughter, huh," Inez replied with a raised eyebrow before she added, "I do believe it takes two to tango, Honey."

Everyone burst out into laughter, except for Greg who glared at his wife before directing his attention to his daughter who was giggling as she was coming down the stairs with her blonde best friend.

"I'm glad you too think its funny," Greg told the brunette and the blonde who in return looked at him utterly confused.

"Huh?" Both the girls asked, totally lost.

"About what…you know what, never mind, let's just getting," Greg said before he grabbed his car keys and walked out towards the kitchen and out one of the two doors that led outside – one to the deck and backyard and the other to the garage – to get his car warmed up so his wife and daughter were warm when they got in.

"Okay, what'd we miss," Sharpay decked out in a pair of white jeans, custom made pink sweater UGGS from UGG Australia, a custom made pink and silver Burberry winter peacoat, and her white gloves, scarf, and hat asked, as she fixed her multicolored LV monogram tote on her shoulder after flipping her blonde wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Nothing, but Rie's parents being Rie's parents," Zeke told his girlfriend as he walked up, wrapped his arm around her petite waist and kissed her temple before winking at "Rie", who just giggled as her basketball captain boyfriend came up to her and hugged her, telling her she looked absolutely stunning in her red peacoat, black skinny jeans, tan UGGS from UGG Australia, and matching red gloves, scarf, and hat with the same LV tote that Sharpay had over her shoulder.

"Alright so, we ready to go?" Jack asked everyone, who all nodded before he said, "Great."

"Mija, you riding with me and your dad or you riding with Troy, if he's driving that is," Inez asked her daughter.

Gabriella looked at Troy for an answer to her mom's question about him driving and once getting the nod that he was, Gabriella replied, "I'm going to ride with Troy that is if he doesn't mind."

"I would be honored, Ms. Montez," Troy told her as he bent over with a flourish before grabbing her gloved hand, taking the glove off before kissing the top of her hand, and putting the glove back on.

"And I would be honored to ride with you, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella replied, playing along with him as she reached up to coyly kiss his cheek.

"Alright, then My Lady, shall we?" The basketball captain asked his basketball captain.

"We shall, Kind Sir," Gabriella replied, giggling as he led her out of his house, and being the true Southern manner like gentlemen that he was raised to be, he even held the door open for her and let her go first, both out the front door and getting into his way early Christmas present, his 2010 Navy Blue LR4 from Land Rover.

* * *

**(Downtown)**

"Will the following seniors please report to the gazebo," their drama teacher's and homeroom teacher's, Ms. Darbus', voice was heard as she talked into one of the five microphones that was up on the gazebo in the center of the downtown square. "Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, and Kelsi Nielsen."

Everyone clapped as the mentioned seniors moved through the parted crowd and up onto the gazebo where a piano sat along with the four microphones plus the one that was for the piano so it could be heard.

"Thank you," Ms. Darbus told them before she talked to the quieted townspeople, "These seniors up here were asked by the School Board, the City Board, and I to sing tonight while we wait for Santa arrive to light up our beautiful town. So, without further ado, please welcome the four most gifted performers that I have ever known or heard Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Evans, with the music down by our very own musical and piano genius, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen."

"Thank you, Ms. D for that wonderful introduction , but I can assure you that we all don't think we're that gifted, but thanks to trying to pretend that we are," Troy said speaking into the microphone for all of them.

"Says you Bolton," Sharpay started as she spoke into her microphone and her position between Gabriella and her brother as she continued, sitting down on the stools that were placed behind each of them so they could sit down, "You and my brother might not be that gifted, but Brie-Ella and I sure are."

"Yeah, yeah," the two men in question said with a roll of their eyes as Gabriella's giggles echoed around the city square do to the microphone catching her giggles.

"Anyways, this song we're gonna sing is called 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' and we hope you like it," Ryan told the audience, who all clapped and then quieted down as Kelsi began to play the song on the piano.

And as the four finished the song and Kelsi finished up the last of the notes on the piano, Santa came riding in on a red fire truck because his sleigh had broke down on the way so, he couldn't bring the reindeer or sleigh with him.

So as Santa got on stage, the town yelled at him as he pulled the switch, _**"LIGHT IT UP SANTA CLAUS!"**_

And he did light up the beautiful city, which everyone had to admit did look truly amazing and they knew that this defiantly was the Most Wonderful Time of the Year.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Okay, I'm so sorry this is short and that I'm behind by like eight days, but please forgive me I've been having some computer and school problems so I hope you all forgive me. So here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. XOXO**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"**Sing hey! Sing hey!**

**For Christmas Day;**

**Twine mistletoe and holly.**

**For a friendship glows**

**In winter snows,**

**And so let's all be jolly!"**

**~Author Unknown**


	2. Jingle Bells & O Christmas Tree

_**Chapter Started: December 9, 2009.**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 9, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one and I hope to get this out as soon as possible. I love you all.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 2: Jingle Bells & O Christmas Tree-**

**(December 2, 2009.)**

"No, this one's too skinny," Lucille Marie Bolton, stated as she walked around the Christmas tree farm located two miles out of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"And this one's too small," Inez said as they looked at the next tree.

"And this one's too big," Jack mimicked behind the female's backs.

"And this one's too tall," Greg joined in with him as did the teen boys and other dads as they watched their females look for the perfect Christmas tree.

"We can hear you, you know," Derby Anne Evans, Sharpay and Ryan's mom, informed the males as the females all turned to glare at them, their arms over their chests and stone cold glares on their faces.

"We're just trying to find the perfect Christmas tree so, we can have the perfect Christmas, is that too much for you small masculine brains to comprehend?" Inez asked them.

"No dear," the males all replied.

"Good, now quiet complaining and get cutting because we each found the perfect tree," Chad's mom, Vanessa Anne Danforth, told the males who all groaned and were about to protest, but decided against it once they saw the looks they were getting. Yep, if the looks on the woman's faces could kill, they would be six feet and more under the snow covered ground.

So once they got their Christmas tree, each family got into their sleight and enjoyed singing "Jingle Bells" while they had a Jingle Bell Sleigh Ride.

_**//Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Over the fields we go, laughing all the way; ha, ha, ha**_

_**Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright**_

_**What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! //**_

* * *

**(The Montez Household)**

"Alright, ladies where do you want our perfect Christmas tree at?" Greg asked his daughter and wife as they all stood in the living room.

"Over by the front of the window so, it's a perfect distance from the fireplace," Inez told her husband.

"And not to mention that once we're done with it, it'll look even more perfect and beautiful once we're done, which everyone will see because it's in the bay window that looks out to the street," Gabriella added as her mom nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll set it up and you two go get the decorations, okay?" Greg told his beautiful girls.

"Si," the two women in his life replied with the Spanish word for 'yes'.

So, while Greg was setting up the tree in the tree stand and centering it, Gabriella called over the Boltons and put on Christmas music while her mom grabbed the decorations and made hot chocolate, while they waited.

"**WILDCAT!"** Gabriella squealed gleefully as her boyfriend as she opened the front door to find the Boltons.

Troy just chuckled and held her and hugged her after having her jump on his, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. With a soft kiss placed on her cheek, he then whispered into her ear, "Miss me? Of course you did."

"You bet I did," Gabriella replied before their lips were locked in a soft kiss, but soon pulled apart once they seen a flash go off.

"What, it was a cute moment and we just had to capture it," Inez told them, once they caught her and Lucille both with a digital camera in their hands.

Troy and Gabriella just smiled before they hugged each other once Troy let her down while their moms just smiled at them.

"So you ready to decorate the Christmas tree with us?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend and his parents.

"I am, are you?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied with a smile, and it was true, she was ready, ever since they had started this tradition…well, okay it only started this year because they had met each other their Junior Year on winter break when they were forced to karaoke together at a ski lodge in Colorado last year at a teens' New Year's Eve party.

"Well, that's good because after we're done with your tree, you and your parents are having dinner with us and then we're decorating our tree with your family," Troy told her with a soft smile and a soft squeeze of her hand.

"Oh really," Gabriella wondered before she asked, "Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Tough, Sweetheart because you are," Troy told her causing everyone in the room to laugh.

-----

_**//O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!**_

_**How are they leaves so verdant!**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**How are they leaves so verdant!**_

_**Not only in the summertime,**_

_**But even in the winter they prime.**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree**_

_**How are they leaves so verdant!**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**Much pleasure doth thou bring me!**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**Much pleasure doth thou bring me!**_

_**For every year the Christmas tree,**_

_**Brings us all both joy and glee.**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**Much pleasure doth thou bring me!**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**Thy candles shine out brightly!**_

_**O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree**_

_**Thy candles shine out brightly!**_

_**Each bough doth hold its tiny light,**_

_**That makes each toy to sparkle bright.**_

_**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**_

_**Thy candles shine out brightly!//**_

"That was beautiful you two," Lucille told Troy and Gabriella, who had just finished the song as Jack placed the angle tree topper on the Bolton Christmas tree after dinner that night.

"Thanks," the two in love teens replied together with bright smiles as they sat on the floor in front of the warm fireplace while their parents sat on the two couches, all of them with a cookie and hot chocolate.

"So what are the Christmas plans this year?" Jack asked the teens, trying to make conversation.

"Well, the eight we have the Christmas concert, um…we get out of school on the twenty-second and then it's Christmas Eve with our friends which the Evans all have kindly demanded us to come to their Christmas Eve dinner, and then Christmas is spent with pretty much our families," Gabriella summed up.

"I think you forgot something, mija," Inez told her daughter.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked before she went over her mental December calendar in her head as did Troy before she said, "No, I didn't, Mommy."

"Did you forget about our annual New Year's Eve trip that takes place from the twenty-sixth till the first of the year?" Greg asked his daughter.

"You mean our annual trip to Colorado to the ski lodge?" Gabriella asked which brought both a smile to hers and Troy's face, knowing that was the place they meet and almost immediately feel for the other.

"Yes, that's the one," Lucille confirmed for the Montezes.

"And you would know this home, Mom?" Troy asked his mom, confused.

"Because my dear son, we're going with them on this trip because this trip is also our annual New Year's Eve trip, but we all talked about it and decided to take it together," Lucille informed the two teens, who both wore shocked and happy looks on their faces causing the parents to laugh.

"Don't seem so shocked," Jack told them as he continued to laugh with the rest of the grown ups.

"Did you two honestly think we would separate you two, knowing that if we do you'll both mope and complain because you miss the other and can't be with the other?" Greg asked them.

"Well…yeah," both of the teens replied together and then smiled softly at how well, they knew their parents and each other.

"Well, we're not gonna be mean and do that to you two," Lucille told them and grinned as she got a hug from both of them as did the other three grown ups.

"So, does that mean we get to play two on two this year?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella, Greg, and Jack replied with wide smiles while Lucille and Inez just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, here's the second one I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying everyone I really am okay. Well, I'm off to do another one and hopefully this one will be longer. I know this story already sucks, but I'm hoping it'll get better, but with me it just never does. XOXO.**_

_**Merry Christmas Wildcats!**_

_**~Jessica.**_

"**Never worry about the size of your Christmas tree. In the eyes of children, they are all 30 feet tall."**

**~ Larry Wilde**


	3. Mr Grinch

_**Chapter started: December 9, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 9, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one and I'm hoping this one is longer and better.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 3: Mr. Grinch-**

**(December 3, 2009.)**

_**//You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch**_

_**You really are a heel.**_

_**You're as cuddly as a cactus,**_

_**You're as charming as an eel.**_

_**Mr. Grinch **_

_** You're a bad banana**_

_** With a greasy black peel//**_

"**COME ON BOYS, HUSTLE! THE GIRLS ARE ALREADY FIVE LAPS AHEAD OF YOU!"** Jack yelled as the boys' basketball team as they ran the track outside with the girls' basketball team, who were defiantly kicking their asses on the track, except for Troy who was right up in front with Gabriella, as they made a game about it to keep their minds off of the fifteen laps they had to run in the cold.

"**WE'RE GOING COACH!"** Some of the boys dared to holler back at Jack.

"**PROVE IT!"** Jack yelled at his team, who all were trying to prove it by beating the girls team, but all knowing that they really stood no chance because the basketball girls weren't only the best girls team and the team that was suppose to be and going to be the team to beat this year, the best in the league, but they also went straight from winning Championships from Volleyball to basketball practices while the boys had had months upon months off with no physical sports activity, even though they worked out in gym class.

_**//You're a monster, Mr. Grinch**_

_**Your heart's an empty hole.**_

_**Your brain is full of spiders,**_

_**You've got garlic in your soul.**_

_**Mr. Grinch**_

_** I wouldn't touch you, **_

_** With a thirty-nine and half foot pool//**_

"How are the teams doing, Jack?" Mr. Matsui, the principal, of East High asked as he walked over to the coach.

"Well, the girls' team is defiantly beating the boys at running," Jack told him.

"I see," Mr. Matsui said before he spotted the two captains, who were laughing as they finished their last lap and collapsed on the ground to catch their breaths. "I also see that the two captains are down running. I take it your son ran with Ms. Montez a lot before basketball even started."

"Yeah, he got up every morning with her and ran five miles, as a matter of fact they still do, and sometimes they run two more at night," Jack told him.

"She's really challenged him, then hasn't she?" Mr. Matsui asked with a smile.

"I like a good challenge and for her, I'll do anything for," Troy said as he made his and Gabriella's presence known.

"Ah, Troy, Gabriella, your both looking good out there, ready for the Christmas tournament?" Mr. Matsui asked them with a shining smile.

"Oh yeah," they both replied with a bright smile.

"Well, that's good to hear," Mr. Matsui told them, returning the smile.

"That it is," Jack agreed with his own smiled before he told the captains, "Why don't you round up your girls, Gabi since they're all done and let them go in and shower?"

"Will do, Jack," Gabriella told him before she walked over to her team and told them what was next on the agenda.

"What about the boys, Dad?" Troy asked his father.

"They still haven't finished their laps, they have four more to go so, they will continue to run," Jack told his son, who nodded his head.

"**COME ON, GUYS! THE FASTER YOU RUN THE FASTER YOU GET A HOT SHOWER!"** Troy yelled at his team and smiled successfully when he saw them running faster.

_**//You're a foul on, Mr. Grinch**_

_**You're nasty, wasty skunk.**_

_**Your heart is full of unwashed socks**_

_**Your soul is full of gunk.**_

_**Mr. Grinch**_

_** The three words that best describe you are**_

_** And I quote, "Stick. Stank. Stunk."//**_

* * *

"Dudes, I think I've got hypothermia," Chad told Jason, Zeke, and Troy as they all got changed after their nice hot showers.

"Well, Dude, you should've run faster," Troy told his best friend as he pulled his blue sweater over his wife beater.

"Well, sorry that I don't get up with you and Gabster in the morning and run like a hundred miles and then more at night," Chad told his best friend, who just rolled his eyes as he slipped his black VANS on.

"Dude, its five miles in the morning and two laps at night," Troy corrected him as they walked out of the locker room once they were ready.

"Still that's like…like, torture," Chad told him.

"What's torture?" Gabriella asked as she met up with them after they walked out of the boy's locker room.

"You and Captain over here running five laps in the morning and then two at night," Chad told her as he gave her a hug.

"So, what's your point?" Gabriella told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"My point is its pure torture," Chad told her.

"Well, I don't think it is and if Troy feels that way he can stop whenever he wants too," Gabriella told him as they walked out of the gym.

"Nah, I like running with you in the morning and at night," Troy told before placing a kiss on the top of her curls.

"Good, because I like you running with me as well," Gabriella told him as she put her head up and kissed his chin.

"Okay, enough with that you two," Chad told them even thought he secretly found it cute before asked, changing the subject, "Don't you think your dad was a little harsh today?"

"Nah, he's just trying to whip us into shape," Troy told him.

"Well, if he's whipping us into shape why can't he whip the girls into shape," Chad asked him.

"Because he…"

"He's Mr. Grinch?" Chad said, taking a guess at what his best friend was going to say.

"No, because the girls team don't need it, because they've been in shape after having finished volleyball season only to go right into basketball season so, Coach knows they're in shape," Troy told his best friend as they walked into Ms. Darbus' homeroom class to start the day.

"Whatever, I still think he's out to be the new Mr. Grinch," Chad told his best friend.

_**//You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.**_

_**You're the king of sinful sots.**_

_**You heart's a dead tomato splot**_

_**With moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch//**_

Troy just rolled his eyes as he sat on the top of his desk, pulling his girlfriend to him and kissing her lips, softly, "Hi."

"Hi," Gabriella whispered back as their eyes locked, electric blue on chocolate brown.

"I love you," Troy told her with a soft smile as he moved some curly waves from her face to behind her ears.

"And I love you," Gabriella told him before they softly kissed again.

Their kiss was soon broken up by the homeroom bell which caused them to kiss each other softly again before Gabriella moved to her seat in the back of the room while Troy took his seat as Ms. Darbus began to roll and do the announcements.

* * *

As the fourth period bell rang, signaling the end of the period, their history teacher, Mr. Brenner, told his class, "Don't forget your English joint History reports are due in two weeks some sooner rather than later."

As the students left, some groaned while other just ignored him and went about their business, but other like Chad just made the same comment that he had made about Coach Bolton, that Mr. Brenner was trying to be the next Mr. Grinch also.

"Dude, you think every teacher is trying to be the next Mr. Grinch or Mrs. Grinch," Troy told his best friend as they all sat at their lunch table which was coincidently in the middle of the lunch room and was off limits to anyone who wasn't in their group.

"That's because they are," Chad told his best friend before he took a massive bite of his deli-turkey sandwich while everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Dude," Troy told him before he opened his and Gabriella's Pepsi that they always shared at lunch time.

_**//You soul is an appalling dump heap**_

_**Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment**_

_**Of deplorable rubbish imaginable**_

_**Mangled up in tangled up knots//**_

"Wait; was the equation or saying again for these problems again, Brie-Ella?" Troy heard Sharpay asked his girlfriend as they sat close together so, Gabriella could help Sharpay with her math homework.

"The saying is 'SADMEP' which is just 'PEMDAS' backwards," Gabriella told her before she took of her Pepsi. After setting the can down, she gently took Sharpay's pencil and paper and wrote at the top which each stood for:

**PEMDAS =**

Parentheses

Exponents

Multiplication

Division

Addition

Subtraction

**SADMEP=**

Subtraction

Addition

Division

Multiplication

Exponents

Division

**** In both multiplication and division along with adding and subtracting are FROM LEFT TO RIGHT****

"Thanks, Brie-Ella, that'll help me majorly," Sharpay told her best friend as she hugged her.

Gabriella just smiled and let out a giggle as she replied, "You're welcome, Shar-Bear. You know I'll do anything for you."

"I know which is why I love you so much," Sharpay told her.

"Not as much as I love you," Gabriella told her.

"Not possible," Sharpay told her.

"Way possible," Gabriella corrected.

"Not possible," Sharpay shot back.

"You're right it's not possible because I love her way more than you do," Troy told Sharpay before he added, "And she loves me way more than she loves you, right Baby?"

"Um, that's a hard one," Gabriella told him and then held up both her hands and pretended to balance them as she said, "Huh, boyfriend or best friend?"

"Best friend," Sharpay told her.

"Boyfriend," Troy disagreed with Sharpay.

"How about, I love Chad way more than I love you two," Gabriella told them with a smirk and then laughed as Chad stuck his tongue out at the two.

"Aw, I love you too, Gabster, way more than anyone," Chad told her as he hugged her tightly, which she returned why Sharpay and Troy just glared at Gabriella.

"Now, who's being a Grinch?" They asked together.

"Defiantly not, Gabster," Chad told them while Gabriella just smiled triumphantly at them while the other around the table laughed while Sharpay and Troy glared, and Chad just smiled widely as did Gabriella who was still in his tight hug with her which they had come to dub together, their brother and sister hug.

_**//You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch**_

_**With a nauseous super-naus**_

_**You're a crooked jerky jockey**_

_**And you drive a crooked horse, Mr. Grinch**_

_**You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich**_

_**With arsenic sauce//**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and I've been switching the chapter titles around and still haven't decided if I like the dates better or the song titles better for them so please help.**_

**Trivia:**_** Should I name the chapters by the dates or by the song name?**_

_**Merry Christmas, Wildcats!**_

_**~Jessica.**_

"**And the Grinch, with his Grinch-feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so? It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes, or bags. And he puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store? What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bite more?"**

**~ Dr. Seuss "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"**


	4. December 4, 2009

_**Chapter started: December 19, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 21, 2009. **_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and if I don't get any more out in time, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 4: December 4, 2009-**

**(December 4, 2009)**

"Love you, Daddy!" Gabriella quickly told her dad as she kissed his cheek and hugged him before rushing out the door and into her mom's black Lexus SUV dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, tan UGGs, a red sweater with a green cami under it, and her winter jacket, gloves, hat, and scarf on.

"Ready?" Inez asked her daughter after she buckled up and then put her multicolored LV tote by hers in the middle of the seats.

"Yep, let's go," Gabriella told her mom with a bright smile before she quickly texted Sharpay to tell her that her and her mom were on their way to meet them at the mall where they would find dresses for East Albuquerque's annual Christmas Waltz that was always held on the twenty-third of Christmas at a five star hotel.

* * *

"**BRIE-ELLA!"** Gabriella heard her blonde best friend squeal before they hugged each other tightly in their normal greeting.

"Hiya, Shar-Bear," Gabriella greeted back with a smile before she greeted the other girls and moms.

"So is everyone ready to get this shopping trip underway?" Lucille asked, having been invited by Gabriella to help her and her mom decided on what dress she should get.

"Yeah, let's go," Sharpay said with a bright smile, looping her arm with Gabriella's and dragging her towards the mall while Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, and the mom's just laughed at the blonde's antics while poor Gabriella tried to slow her blonde best friend down.

----

"I'm telling you it's like going to be crazy at my grandparent's place this year," Sharpay told Gabriella as they searched for dresses.

"You're telling me," Gabriella said, "Do you even have any idea how big my family is?"

"True," Sharpay replied with a shrug of her shoulders before she draped a floor length pink dress over her arm along with the rest of the floor length pink dresses that were also over her arm while red dresses were draped over Gabriella's arm, black ones were over Martha's arm, purple ones were over Taylor's arm, and green ones over Kelsi's arms.

"Do you girls need some fitting rooms unlocked?" The clerk asked the five girls, who nodded and smiled graciously.

"Thanks," the five said before they each took a fitting room and shut the door.

"You know what we should totally do?" Sharpay said loud enough for the other four to hear her.

"What?" the four asked her.

"We should put on a mini fashion show, what do you girls say?" Sharpay asked them.

"Oh yeah," the four agreed and their moms all just laughed and got their cameras ready to either record or take pictures of the mini-fashion show that was going to be put on.

"Alright, Martha you first," Lucille instructed and they all clapped as Martha came out of her fitting room, strutting and posing in a black cocktail dress that had silver sequins on it.

The next one to come out was Kelsi who shyly posed in a shot dark green dress that had a gold sash around the wait and tied behind the back. Taylor was the next one to come out in a dark purple floor length dress that had gold sequins on it. Sharpay and Gabriella, deciding to change it up, came out together and struck a pose together with attitude in it causing the moms and Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor to laugh at them before they all continued their mini-fashion show.

"Hey, Momma, Inez," Troy said he, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan walked into the shop and to them after seeing them through the window of the store.

"Hey, boys," the moms greeted them as did the girls who heard them.

"Hey, Wildcat," Gabriella said, as she opened her fitting room door, sticking her head out and blowing him a kiss which he caught and shot it like he was shooting a basketball.

"Hey, Brie, find anything?" He replied as he walked over to her and softly kissed her on the lips with a soft smile.

"Some, but we're still trying to find out which one we want so, you guys need to get out of here so, we can continue to shop for them," Gabriella told him.

"But…" Troy started to protest.

"Not 'buts', mister, now go," Gabriella told him.

"Oh, alright," Troy huffed before he leaned down to softly kissed her then pulled back with an, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella told him with a soft smile before she closed the door.

"So, did you boys get your ties and what ever else you needed?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yeah, we're just heading to the food court now," Chad replied.

"You guys did remember what color ties to get right?" Taylor asked through her fitting room door.

"Yeah," the boys replied, knowing that Zeke was suppose to get a pink one, Ryan a black one, Chad a purple one, Jason a green one, and Troy getting no tie as instructed by his girlfriend.

"Alright, just making sure," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, Babe it's not like I would forget," Chad informed his girlfriend.

"With you Danforth it is defiantly possible for you to forget," Taylor replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Chad pouted while everyone who heard the two laughed at Chad's pouting.

"Dude, you set yourself up for that one," Zeke informed him as they walked out of the dress shop after getting threatened by Sharpay to leave them to shop, alone with the moms.

"Whatever," Chad brushed off as they made their way to the food court.

----

"Those boys, I swear," Lucille said with a soft smile.

"I know, right?" Taylor said as she walked out of the dressing room dressed in a beautiful dark purple sweetheart strapless dress by La Femme with a gathered crisscross empire waist band and full skirt.

"Taylor, you defiantly have to it that, Sweetie," June told her daughter as she stared at her in awe.

"You think?" Taylor asked her mom as she spun around, unsure.

"Oh yeah," June told her daughter, who was debating about it before she quickly shook her head yes.

"Well, that's one of us down, four to go," Kelsi said as she walked out of her fitting room dressed in a beautiful hunter green dress by Faviana that was inspired by the dress that Amy Adams wore for the 2008 Oscars. The daring satin floor length gown showed off her curves perfectly as did the contrasting satin bands on the low cut bodice and waist.

"Make that two down three to go," Kelsi's mom told her once she looked at her daughter who looked truly beautiful in the dress she had on.

"Wrong, make it three down two to go," Lynn said once her daughter stepped out of her dressing room.

Martha was dressed in a beautiful black floor length chiffon gown that had a soft sweetheart neckline, a gathered beaded empire waistline, and sashes of chiffon that cascaded from the back of the waist down to the back to just above her ankles.

"Does it really look that good on me, Mom?" Martha asked her mom, who just nodded her head, telling her that it did.

"Well, that's great. You all found your dresses, congratulations, now all I have to do is find mine and Brie-Ella needs to find hers," Sharpay said as she walked out of the dressing room dressed in a beautiful and sexy halter top ruched dress with rhinestone embellishments on it and it fell just an inch above her knees, fitting her like a glove.

"Shar-Bear, you better be getting that one," Gabriella told Sharpay as she stepped out of the dressing room in a beautiful gown.

"Whoa, baby!" The girls exclaimed as they gazed at Gabriella.

"And you better be getting that one! Wait, no you are getting that one, no if ands or buts," Sharpay told her best friend who was dressed in a beautiful white dress that had thick almost lace looking straps, that matched the rest of the dress, and it fell just above her knees with a blue sash tied around her waist with a bow in the back.

"You think it looks that good on me?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Brie-Ella, you look simply stunning in that dress, you're going to knock Superstar on his basketball butt," Sharpay told her best friend honestly.

"Aw, thanks Shar-Bear!" Gabriella told her as they hugged before she pulled back and said, "And in that dress you're sure going to knock Zeke on his cooking and basketball butt also."

"Why, I better," Sharpay told her and together they all laughed before getting changed out of the dresses and back into their street cloths before they went to pay for their gowns.

* * *

**(7PM)**

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as the continued their thumb war while sitting on her balcony with pillows and blankets underneath the stars.

"Baby, I told you," Troy started with a chuckle as he continued to try to beat his girlfriend in their thumb war, "It doesn't matter as long as it's given with love."

Gabriella just smiled and giggled as he pinned her thumb down with his for the second time that night.

"So, where's my award?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Right here," Gabriella told him before giggling and then saying as she stood up, "But you gotta catch me to get it."

Troy just chuckled and then got up and took off after her, chasing her down the stairs, past her parents and his who were in the living room, through the dinning room and kitchen and out the back French in-swing glass doors, off the patio and into the yard where he caught her, picked her up around her waist, and spun her around while she squealed and as their parents watched from inside the patio through the doors as it began to snow around the in-love couple…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. If I don't get another one out in time, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Be safe, love you all, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

"**May all your Christmas wishes come true,**

**All you celebrations be merry,**

**And all tied together with love."**

**~ Me**


	5. December 5th & 6th, 2009

_**Chapter started: December 21, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 22, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!

Toodles.

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 5: December 5th & 6th 2009-**

**(December 5, 2009.)**

"Why are we here again?" Sharpay asked as she, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella walked across the East High Senior Student Parking Lot towards the school on a Saturday when they were suppose to be at their houses sleeping in.

"Because Ms. Darbus wanted us to come in and practice for the concert on Wednesday," Gabriella replied from her spot in Troy's arms as he carried her bridal style into the school, before she put her head back down on his shoulder.

Sharpay just smiled before she stated, "Brie-Ella, you two are so cute. Where's Zeke when I need that done to me?"

"Um, he's probably home sleeping Shar," Ryan told his little by two minutes sister as he held the door open for them all to walk into East High before him.

"Still, if he loves me he should be here," Sharpay told her brother as she rested her head on his shoulder while they continued to walk towards the theatre and Ryan just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Shar-Bear, you know he loves you, but you also know that he got back late from visiting his grandparents last night," Gabriella told her bestie as Troy continued to carry her, much to her before protests of it.

"Guess what?" Sharpay told them, changing the subject.

"What?" the three asked.

"I love you, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her best friend.

"Aw, I love you too, Shar-Bear," Gabriella said before adding, "And Ry-Ry…and of course, My Wildcat."

"Well, I love you too, Brie, but you should have already known this," Troy replied before he softly kissed her forehead while Ryan held the theatre doors open for them.

"Morning, Ms. Darbus," Sharpay greeted.

"Good morning, Ryan, Sharpay," Ms. Darbus greeted the drama club co-presidents with a soft hug and smiles before she hugged Troy and Gabriella while greeting them once Troy put her down, "Good morning, Gabriella, Troy."

"Morning Ms. Darbus," the couple greeted.

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you four, when we're not in school I'll call you by your firsts names only if you call me by mine, Diane," Ms. Darbus softly scolded them.

"Sorry, Ms…Diana," they all replied with soft smiles as they took off their hats, gloves, scarves, and winter jackets.

"So, are you three ready?" Ms. Darbus asked them.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Good, then get up on stage and let's get this rehearsal on the road so, you guys can get out of here sooner," Ms. Darbus told them.

"Okay, but shouldn't we wait for Kelsi?" Ryan asked as they walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"She's already been here, she just ran to the bathroom real quick," Ms. Darbus informed them with a smile before telling them the order of rehearsal today, "Okay so, I want to run through the songs that you four will be singing since you've already got the three you'll be singing with the rest of the drama club down, and then I want to run through Kelsi's piano playing of The Nutcracker before we work on Sharpay and Ryan's song and then your solos or in Gabriella's cases her three songs, and then we'll work on the couple that we'll close the night with on Wednesday night, okay?"

"Sounds good," Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy replied while Gabriella backed off a little bit.

Ms. Darbus noticing this looked at her confused, but then knowing why she was backing away because the same thing happened on the opening night of "Twinkle Towne" last year and because she knew that Troy would take care of it when it was time for Gabriella to work on her solos.

"Is that alright with you, Kelsi?" Ms. Darbus asked the pianist as she walked up to them.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Kelsi replied as she smiled and waved her greeting towards her friends before they all got down to business.

-----

**(4pm)**

"Dude, are you tired?" Chad asked Troy as all the Wildcats tied up their bowling shoes as they stood in lane 14 of the East High Bowling Plaza, like they did every Saturday from four to six thirty in the afternoon.

"Dude, unlike some people I had to go to rehearsals for Wednesday," Troy informed his best friend after he finished tying his bowling shoes.

"That's why I don't do drama, plus I can't sing or dance," Chad told him as he grabbed a handful of popcorn that sat on their table with their drinks.

"And I don't think I ever want to see you dance or hear you sing either," Troy informed his best friend as he grabbed he put his navy bowling ball and Gabriella's red bowling ball on the bowling ball holder that would always automatically bring your bowling ball back once you bowled with it.

"Thank you…Hey!" Chad said causing them all to laugh before smiling as the owner of the bowling alley put on their playlist which he had labeled "The Wildcats" seeing as they were regulars here and absolutely loved, getting everything free, doing whatever they wanted, and always being the only ones aloud there on Saturdays from four to six-thirty.

"Alright, so what's the order this weekend?" Taylor asked.

"Well, that depends do you want to do couple vs. couple, boys vs. girls, or each person vs. each person?" Zeke asked everyone.

After much discussion they decided on doing couple vs. couple and the order which would be Jason and Kelsi going first, Ryan and Martha second, Taylor and Chad third, Zeke and Sharpay fourth, and the Golden Couple last.

"Come on, Wildcat you got this," Gabriella cheered for Troy who was going to bowl for their team first and then she would bowl for their team on their next turn.

Troy turned his head and smiled at her, giving her a wink before he turned back around, concentrated and then threw the ball, watching it roll directly down the middle and hitting all ten pins giving their team and the game the first strike of the night.

Gabriella squealed and kissed him as he spun her around while the others just groaned and knew that tonight's match was going to be a hard one.

----

**(7pm)**

"I think Gabriella was defiantly the all-star girl, I mean who bits their fingernail why leaning over, nervous, and then ends up getting a strike," Taylor said as they all got ready at Sharpay's to get ready for their annual Wildcat dinner at Ponderosa.

"Brie-Ella, apparently," Sharpay said as she worked on straightening her hair after having straightened Gabriella's hair and after having done Martha's hair up in a high curly pony tail, Kelsi's in a cute and simple bun with crimped bangs, and crimping Taylor's hair and pulling it half back.

"Hey!" Gabriella said with giggle causing them all to giggle as she worked on applying smokey eye shadow to her eyes that would go perfectly with her simple and natural looking make up and red lipstick.

"Hey, all they're doing is stating the truth," Martha pointed out with a smile and tried to contain her laugher as did the other three along with Gabriella, but all failing miserably and bursting out into fits of giggles.

"Okay, we defiantly better get ready because knowing my boyfriend he might try to bite someone's arm off," Taylor told them after they spent the next five minutes giggling.

"True," the other four agreed before they each took turns and put changed into their outfits.

Kelsi's outfit consisted of a pair of tan faux sterling UGGs from Aero that were over the pant legs of her dark wash Bayla jeans from Aero, a white solid basic spaghetti strap cami sat under a bright orange one, and over her camis sat a white with a pink and orange diamonds on it, a two-toned pink and orange scarf sat around her neck along with a silver rhinestone peace necklace, both from Aero and her make up was done in light orange and pink colors.

Martha's outfit consisted of a pair of tan UGGs that were over the pant legs to her medium wash Chelsea destructed jeans from Aero, a solid white spaghetti strap cami under a grey sequin Henley long sleeve shirt from Aero, a bright yellow 1987 logo zip-front hoodie from Aero, a tan belt, a pair of grey with rainbow colored striped gloves from Aero along with the matching scarf.

Taylor's outfit, also from Aero (except for her sneakers), consisted of a pair of white CONVERSE sneakers from CONVERSE, a pair of Hailey medium wash jeans, a purple and grey multi-strip v-neck sweater, and a black belt that would be matched with her majestic violet solid winter pea coat from Aero and her silver rhinestone peace sign necklace.

"Girls, the boys are here," Derby told the girls as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Okay, we're coming," Taylor told her before she said towards the bathroom and Sharpay's closet, "Sharpay, Gabriella, the boys are here."

"Coming," both girls said, Gabriella walking out of the bathroom and Sharpay walking out of her closet and seeing each other's outfits, they said, "Love the outfit."

Sharpay's outfit black tights, a cute pink heart print sweater dress from Juicy Couture (Juicy) that had white hearts on it, and black calf high high heeled boots with a pink diamond heart shaped necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

Gabriella's outfit consisted of pair of whiskered gray wash low rise cropped skinny jeans from Juicy that had a pair of black sweater UGGs over the bottom of them, a black long sleeve burnout thumb-hole t-shirt with an off-the-shoulder neckline on from Juicy with a white sold spaghetti strap cami on underneath it from Aero, over her black shirt she had on an angel white light brown fur trimmed hooded puffer vest with drawstrings, silver hoop earrings on, and to top it off her T necklace she got from Troy on around her neck.

---

**(Ponderosa – 8pm)**

"Hi, guys," their normal waitress and waiter Sally and Mark, greeted them already having expected them to come because they did every Saturday at this time.

"Hey, Sally, Mark," the group greeted them with bright smiles and hugs.

"So, what will it be tonight?" Mark asked Jason and Kelsi who were going to order first.

"Just two buffets and two Dr. Pepper's, please Mark," Jason ordered for him and Kelsi, both putting their money together and paying for their half.

"Sure, thing," Mark told them as he took the money, rung them up, and then smiled at them as they moved towards their normal table.

"And what about you two," Sally asked Taylor and Chad before she added, "On second thought I know Chad over here wants the buffet since it's all you can eat, right?"

"Right," Chad agreed with Sally with a bright smile and then caused everyone to laugh as his stomach loudly growled.

Sally smiled at him before she turned to Taylor and asked, "And you Ms. Taylor?"

"I'll have the Chicken Monterey with a baked potato and a Lipton Ice Tea, please Sally," Taylor replied.

"Okay," Sally told them before she told them their total, rung them up, and then smiled at them as they walked towards "their" table.

"Evening, Mark, we'll have grilled chicken sandwiches, French fries, and two glasses of Mt. Dew, please," Ryan told Mark who smiled, rung them up, and then watched them walk to "their table".

"Hiya, Mark," Sharpay greeted the middle aged man with a bright smile.

"Hiya, Sharpay, Zeke," Mark greeted them with a chuckle before asking, "So, what will it be tonight?"

"Well, I don't know about Zekey, but I'll have Grilled Shrimp, broccoli, cauliflower, cheese, and mashed potatoes please with a glass of Pepsi," Sharpay replied sweetly.

"You know what Mark, making that two please?" Zeke told him with a soft smile before he pulled out his money and paid for his and Sharpay's dinner before he laced their hands together and lead her towards "their" table, also.

"Hi, Sally" Gabriella greeted the middle aged woman.

"Hi, Sweetheart, how are you?" Sally asked her with a bright smile.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" Gabriella replied.

"I'm doing fine also and I can see that you two are still the happiest in love couple that I've ever seen and you know what, don't ever let that go," Sally told them.

"Don't worry, Sally, I don't plan on letting her go, ever" Troy told her before Gabriella could reply before he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Sally smiled at them and then softly asked, "So, what will it be tonight, dears?"

"Well, both have the sirloin tips, baked potatoes, broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots with a glass of Pepsi, please Sally," Troy told her ordering for both of them.

"How'd…" Gabriella started to ask him.

"Because, I know you Brie, not to mention you told me last night that you were hungry for it," Troy told her before softly saying, "And it's because I love you and I listen to _everything_ you say."

* * *

**(December 6, 2009.)**

That Sunday was spent with the Wildcats joining the rest of the town in going to the airport, ABQX, and welcoming home the soldiers who were coming home for the holidays safe and sound…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that one and I know it sucked, but I'm kind of catching a cold and I'm tired it's not funny so, please forgive me. **_

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!**


	6. December 7, 2009

**Chapter Started: December 21, 2009.**

**Chapter Finished: December 22, 2009.  
**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's a new one, enjoy.

Merry Christmas && Happy New Year's!

* * *

**=Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats=**

**-Chapter 6: December 7, 2009-**

**(December 7, 2009-7am)**

"**BRIE-ELLA!"** Sharpay greeted her Filipina best friend as she walked towards her and the rest of the Wildcats with Troy, both laughing about something or other.

"**SHAR-BEAR!" **Gabriella squealed her greeting back as they quickly and tightly embraced before she pulled back and greeted everyone else, "Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Gabriella!" They all greeted back.

"Hey, Gabster?" Chad asked with a soft pout.

"Yeah, Chadster?" Gabriella replied.

"Gabster!" Chad exclaimed with his arms open and a wide smile on his face.

Gabriella giggled before she continued their tradition, "Chadster!"

Everyone laughed or smiled as Gabriella hopped in Chad's arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they tightly hugged in a cute brother sister type fashion.

"Hey, Dude, can I have my girlfriend back now?" Troy asked his best friend after a couple of minutes.

"Nah," Chad told him before he turned on his heel and walked away with a giggling Gabriella still in his arms.

"Chad," Troy warned his best friend.

"I'm just kidding," Chad told him with a smile and a chuckle as he walked back towards them with Gabriella still in his arms and then walking over to Troy he dropped Gabriella in his arms, making her latch onto his neck with her arms as he held her bridal style.

"Please don't drop me, Wildcat!" Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"Now, why would I do that?" Troy asked her with a soft smile.

"I don't know," Gabriella told him with a shrug of her shoulders causing all of them to burst out into fits of laughter.

---

"By the way, Brie-Ella, I'm loving the outfit, it's got to be the most adorable outfit I've ever seen during this time of year," Sharpay told Gabriella as they walked towards their fourth period class which was English with Mr. Bailey.

"Why, thank you, and I mustn't lie and tell you yours is not totally cute because it truly is," Gabriella told her best friend with a bright smile.

"Personally, I think you both look adorable," a passing student on the basketball team, who over heard them, Jimmy the Rocket Zarra, told them with a wink.

"Thanks, Jimmy!" both of the girls replied with bright smiles and cute giggles.

And he was right they both did look adorable. Sharpay was dressed in a not so typical Sharpay Evans the Drama Queen outfit that consisted of a black UGGs over the pant legs of her medium wash Hailey jeans from Aéropostale, a white spaghetti strap solid basic cami from Aero under a holy green Aero glitter popover hoodie, a white solid cable scarf around her neck from Aero, a black belt in the belt loops of her jeans, smokey eye make up, her hair was straightened and a green sequined tote sat over her shoulder.

Gabriella was dressed in a holiday outfit from Aéropostale too. The outfit consisted of the same black UGGs that Sharpay had on over the pant legs to a pair of Bayla medium wash jeans, a solid white spaghetti strap cami under a cherry red thermal long sleeve Henley, a grey Aero zip up hoodie that had faux brown hood on it, smokey eye make up, red lipstick, silver hoop earrings, the T necklace with a ruby in it she got from Troy, and a red sequined tote sat over her shoulder.

"Here you go, Baby Brie," Troy told his girlfriend as he sat her American History book and binder down on her desk before taking his seat on the left of her while Sharpay took the one on the left of her so, all ten Wildcats filled up all of the ten back seats in the History room.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said before placing a soft and sensual kiss on his lips before the teacher, who closed the door, signaling the start of today's class.

"Okay, since I'm so nice and not a Mr. Grinch, we're going to be doing like we've doing since the beginning of the month and until we get out on the twenty-first for break, we're learning about past Christmases so, today's lesson is learning the origin of…" Mr. Bailey said before he called on Chad, who was looking out the window. "Mr. Danforth, will you please read what the on topic part of the board is for you period number and tell us what the topic is today and if we have any homework."

"Sure thing, Mr. B," Chad answered before he looked at the board and said, "We're learning about the origin of Santa Claus and no we do not have any homework tonight. Thanks, Mr. B!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Danforth," Mr. Bailey replied with a friendly smile before he asked two girls, splitting a pile of papers between the two and asking, "Sharpay, Gabriella, would you please pass these out."

"Sure, Mr. Bailey," both the girls replied with a soft smile as they got up together and passed out of the stacks of papers they were given.

"Thank you," Mr. Bailey thanked the two girls before saying as the passed out the papers, "What Sharpay and Gabriella are so greatly passing out are what you will be graded on as far as class work today and that is each taking a turn and reading a paragraph of this paper, okay? Okay, so once Sharpay and Gabriella are seated, we'll start in the back of the room and work our way forward so, that mean's Mr. Danforth, you're first."

"Alright, everyone cool?" Chad asked, making sure everyone was ready for him to read and when he got no replies, he began to read his paragraph, "The origin of Santa Claus begins in the fourth century with Saint Nicholas, Bishop of Myra, and an area in present day Turkey. By all accounts St. Nicholas was a generous man, particularly devoted to children. After his death around 340 A.D. he was buried in Myra, but in 1087 Italian sailors purportedly stole his remains and removed them to Bari, Italy, greatly increasing St. Nicholas' popularity through Europe."

"Thank you, Mr. Danforth," Mr. Bailey thanked Chad before he said, "Ms. McKessie, if you will please begin reading where he left off."

"His kindness and reputation for generosity gave rise to claims that he could perform miracles and devotion to him increased. St. Nicholas became the patron saint of Russia, where he was known by his red cape, flowing white beard, and bishop's miltre," Taylor continued.

"In Greece, he is the patron saint of sailors, in France he was the patron of lawyers, and in Belgium the patron of children and travelers. Thousands of churches across Europe were dedicated to him and some time around the twelfth century an official church holiday was created in his honor. The Feast of St. Nicholas was celebrated December 6 and the day was marked by gift-giving and charity," Martha continued.

"After the Reformation, European followers of St. Nicholas dwindled, but the legend was kept alive in Holland where the Dutch spelling of his name Sint Nikolaas was eventually transformed to Sinterklaas. Dutch children would leave their wooden shoes by the fireplace, and Sinterklaas would reward good children by placing treats in their shoes. Dutch colonists brought this tradition with them to America in the seventh century and here the Anglican name of Santa Clause emerged," Ryan continued.

"In 1822 Clement C. Moore composed the poem _A Visit From Saint Nicholas_, published as _The Night Before Christmas_ as a gift for his children. In it, he portrays Santa Claus," Troy read off the paper and then smiled as his girlfriend began to read from beside him.

"'_He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink to his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread_'", Gabriella said, reading insert from "The Night Before Christmas" from the paper that described what the author portrayed Santa Claus as.

"Other countries feature different gift-bearers for the Christmas or Advent season: La Befana in Italy, The Three Kings in Spain, Puerto Rico, and Mexico; Christkindl or the Christ Child in Switzerland or Austria, Father Christmas in England, and Pere Noel, Father Christmas or the Christ Child in France. Still, the figure of Santa Claus as a jolly, benevolent, plump man in a red suit described in Moore's poem remains with us today and is recognized by children and adults alike around the world," Sharpay read from the paper, finishing it off just as the bell rang.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll do something different which you will find out what when you come to class tomorrow, have a good day," Mr. Bailey told his class as they walked out of his room and towards the lunch room.

* * *

**(East High Senior Parking Lot - 3 pm) **

"Wait, today's the seventh, right?" Taylor asked as they all stood around their cars.

"Yeah," the group replied, confused.

"So that means tomorrow night is the night you guys have to do the annual Drama Club Christmas Concert, right?" Taylor asked, making sure she had her date right.

"Yeah at six-thirty," Ryan replied.

"Okay, I was just making sure, for a minute there and I don't know why, but I thought it was tonight," Taylor explained.

"Tay-Tay, I think you've been hanging out with your boyfriend way too much," Gabriella told Taylor before she shrieked as Chad glared at her before chasing her around the parking lot causing them and everyone else who saw to laugh at them…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there's another one, I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year's!**


End file.
